Under the Moonlit Sky
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: A oneshot about Hogwarts’ legendary couple at the Potter’s New Year’s Eve Ball, girls that get under your skin, falling into fountains, and saying ‘when’.


_**Summary: A oneshot about Hogwarts' legendary couple at the Potter's New Year's Eve Ball, girls that get under your skin, falling into fountains, and saying 'when'.

* * *

**_

"Oh that Anastasia Whitman makes me mad!" I ranted to my best friend, Alice as I burst into her dormitory. I say hers because since I was Head Girl I was now staying in the Head's Dorm with the Head Boy, my boyfriend, James Potter.

"Well, I think she makes most of us mad, but what did she do this time?" Alice sighed. I knew the passwords to all of the dormitories so she was never safe, even up here.

"She had the audacity to suggest that James would rather go to his own New Year's Eve party with her instead of me!" I continued my rant without skipping a beat, "She even hinted that she was about to go and ask him!"

"Lily, relax," Alice soothed, "James wouldn't even dream of going to the party with anyone but you."

"I know, but she can just be so," And, unable to find words I let out a half strangled cry sort of noise causing Alice to laugh.

"Lily, you are so strange sometimes," Alice laughed, "James isn't even aware that there are other girls in the school."

"He used to be," I muttered, remembering the days when James Potter had a new girlfriend every week.

"But he's not anymore. Lily, I wouldn't be surprised if he never thinks about another girl as long as he lives."

I smiled happily, "And I know I'll never think of spending my life with anyone but him. But Anastasia just knows how to get under my skin, you know?"

Alice smiled and shook her head and I instantly knew she had a secret that she was bursting to tell me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, eagerly sitting on the end of her bed and instantly going into secret listening mode, "What happened that was so great?"

"Frank asked me to James' party," Alice squealed happily.

"Oh Alice!" I hugged my best friend and we proceeded to bounce around the room in excitement, "That's wonderful!"

"Lily, I'm so excited. But what am I going to wear?"

"Well, I can't be in love with James Potter and not pick up a few tricks. We'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's Saturday after all. And then we'll get dresses to wear to the party."

"I thought you already had one," Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "At least that's what you told James, isn't it?"

"Yes, but only so that he wouldn't buy me one. I love him and everything, but I don't think I trust his taste in dresses," I made a face and Alice laughed, "Besides, he'll much prefer what I have in mind."

Alice grinned, "Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow, but aren't you supposed to be at the Quidditch Pitch right now to meet James after practice?"

"Oh, I'll be there in plenty of time. If I know James, he won't have the team out of there for another half-hour. He's like a slave driver when it comes to his Quidditch Team," I stood up and gave Alice one more excited hug before leaving the room, "I'll be there in plenty of time."

Sure enough I was down at the Quidditch Pitch for fifteen minutes before he spotted me and realized that he had run way over time and ended practice.

"Hey Lily-billy!" Sirius gave me a sweaty hug as he walked by to get a shower in the locker rooms.

"Hi Sirius, James didn't kill you then?" I asked as James came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Not yet, but maybe you ought to try and talk him into softening up next week," Sirius grinned, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good because you smell!" James shouted after his best friend before giving me a kiss.

"Ew, James get off; you're going to make me need a shower too," I teased.

James pouted, "You let Sirius hug you."

"Yes, well, that's because I really like him. With you I just like to pretend."

"I hate you," James informed me as he turned to go into the locker rooms.

"About time!" I called after him and laughed as he walked into the locker rooms sulkily.

I lay down in the middle of the pitch and looked up at the stars and moon (Not a full one, of course), waiting for James to come out. I had found a couple of constellations when I felt him lie down with his head next to mine and feet pointing in the opposite direction.

"You may hug me now," I announced.

"Why, thank you your highness," James replied, but he made no move to follow my suggestion.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, knowing that something was on his mind.

"Just thinking about New Year's Eve," James replied, "Anastasia Whitman asked me to be her escort to my party."

I laughed, "What did you tell her?"

"I was too shocked to think that someone might even think that I wasn't taking you and just stared at her like her head had suddenly shrunk or something."

I said seriously, "That might be a good thing; I always thought it was abnormally large."

"That's what you used to say about me."

"James, I still say that about you."

"I resent that," James pouted.

"Oh, poor baby, did mean old Lily just tease you mercilessly again?" I asked with mock concern and James nodded as I sat up.

"I'm telling you, it hurt right here." James sat up and laid his hand on the right side of his chest.

"James," I struggled to keep myself from smiling, "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but your heart is on the other side of your body."

James' face fell, "Oh."

"But I'm sure my comment hurt your right lung something awful." I turned away so he couldn't see my smile and he scooted so that he was sitting close beside me.

"Do you want to go back up?" James asked as I lay my head on his shoulder.

I shook my head, "No, I want to stay here with you."

"Good, then you two can help me put the Quidditch equipment up," Sirius called from behind us, "Come on, and let's get to it!"

"Sirius," I laughed, "You have really bad timing."

"I know, it's a gift Lily-Billy," Sirius replied, "Besides, I know you two would just make-out up at the castle anyways."

"Why is my nickname more than twice as long as my name?" I asked.

Sirius just laughed and walked off.

James couldn't help but smile at my confused look and Sirius' comment, "Come on Lils and let's help Sirius put the equipment up so he'll leave us alone."

"Okay," I sighed, "I suppose that'll have to do."

James stood up and pulled me off the ground. He didn't let go but instead pulled me into a quick hug and kiss.

"I love you," He told me softly as he took my hand in his and started to follow Sirius to help him.

"I love you too," I replied, giving his hand a quick squeeze and eagerly awaiting the next day and the upcoming party.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Alice asked early next afternoon.

"Right here," I replied, stopping in front of the humpbacked witch statue and tapping it with my wand while muttering the password.

"Where's here?"

"Like I said before," I pointed down the chute that had appeared through the witch's back, "when you're in love with James Potter, you tend to pick up on a few tricks."

Alice laughed in delight as we climbed into the statue and started our trek towards Honeydukes.

"You never told me two things," Alice commented after a coupe minutes of silence.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You never told me how you got rid of James or where this tunnel is going to come out."

"Oh, James was easy, he had detention today. I'm not really sure why, never really am. As for where the tunnel comes out, you'll see in a minute."

We had reached the end of the tunnel and I started to climb the staircase. I reached the trapdoor and pushed it open slowly, hoping that nobody was in the cellar. I peered out through the crack and then opened it the rest of the way and climbed out. Alice followed me and looked around eagerly to see where we had emerged. She still looked puzzled when I had replaced the trapdoor.

"Where are we?" She asked again.

"Shh, they'll hear us," I replied and went up the stairs, through the door and past the counter into Honeydukes.

"Oh!" Alice gasped when she saw all of the candy in the store, "So that's how they get things for parties."

I grinned and nodded.

"But last time took longer than usual; do you think they got caught?"  
I turned slightly pink, "No, erm, James and I got… distracted."

Alice laughed, "Well, let's go and get those dresses. We'll come back to get some chocolate on our way out."

"Good plan," I smiled; it was tradition for Alice and me to stop at Honeydukes and get chocolate for our secret stash every time we came to Hogsmeade.

Alice and I made our way through Hogsmeade with linked arms. She'd point to a shop and I'd shake my head. Then I'd point out a shop and she'd shake her head. I figured we were going to have to compromise when we both saw the attractive little boutique and pointed at it. Then we nodded, laughed, and skipped inside **_Madame Elizabeth's Boutique_**.

"Oh, Lily, just look at all the dresses!" Alice gushed as she dropped my arm to rush over to the dresses.

"I'm looking Alice," I laughed as my best friend hopped from foot to foot in excitement.

"Hello, my name is Madame Elizabeth. This is my boutique; how may I help you?"

I turned to face a witch who was probably in her mid to late forties, but you can never tell in the wizarding world. Her gray hair was up in an immaculate bun with no frizz and her manner was stern but also kindly. I immediately liked her.

"Is that a customer Aunt Elizabeth?" A voice asked from behind a rather large box.

"Two dear and they look about your age. Why don't you take care of them and I'll put those away."

"Okay," the voice set down the box to reveal Elizabeth Martin, or Beth, a Gryffindor that graduated last year. She was Head Girl before me and we had always gotten along splendidly.

"Lily! Alice!" Beth hugged each of us, "How have you girls been doing?"

"Wonderful," Alice answered, "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm great. Aunt Elizabeth wanted someone to help with the shop and so here I am. I was hoping to run into some of you girls at your next Hogsmeade weekend, but that's not until next week. So what are you doing here?"

"Erm, we needed to get dresses for a ball," I replied sheepishly, suddenly aware that I was Head Girl and was currently out of bounds with my best friend talking to the previous Head Girl.

"Are they having one at Hogwarts?" Beth asked.

"No, it's the Potter's annual New Year's Eve ball," Alice replied.

"Ooh, I went last year. That is one of the social highlights of the year. We'd better find you girls some amazing dresses," Beth dragged us over to a rack of dresses and started flipping through them, "So, who are you going with?"

"Alice is going with Frank Longbottom," I supplied quickly before Alice could answer with my date.

"That's wonderful Alice! I was wondering when he'd finally work up the courage to ask you out. You two are so cute together." Beth paused at a sapphire colored dress and looked at it for a second before pulling it off the rack and holding it out to Alice.

"Yeah, well Lily's going with her boyfriend," Alice smirked at me, knowing that I was trying to avoid telling Beth this.

"Oh," Beth looked up at me, "And who might that be?"

"James Potter," I muttered.

"Oh Lily!" Beth squealed and hugged me, she had been pro Lily and James ever since I had known her, "That's wonderful!"

"He's Head Boy," Alice supplied and Beth's smile turned wicked at the possible implications of that sentence.

"Alice!" I felt my face go red.

"Oh, that's okay Lily," Beth teased, "But you have to look immaculate because all eyes are going to be on the Muggleborn girlfriend of James Potter."

I gulped, suddenly nervous at the idea of the ball, "Maybe I should tell him to just go with Anastasia Whitman."

"He wouldn't," Alice replied, "Even if his parents tried to make him come to the ball, he wouldn't go with anyone else."

"You won't even be thinking about the attention if I know James," Beth soothed; she had gone with him last year as friends.

"Will it really be that bad?" I asked her worriedly.

"You won't even realize they're watching unless you're paying really close attention. After all, polite company can't be seen staring," Beth replied, thrusting another couple of dresses at Alice.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice came out in the sapphire colored dress. One glance at her and I knew that it was the only dress she should get. It was strapless with a heart shaped top and the waist was cinched giving Alice a flawless waistline. The bottom of the dress rested lightly on the ground and the skirt was not too large and not too small. And best of all, the color perfectly matched her eyes.

"Alice," I breathed, "That's the dress."

"Do you think so?" Alice asked, smiling excitedly as she peered into the mirror.

"Yes," I said firmly, "Just wait until Frank gets a look at you in that dress."

Alice blushed happily and turned around in front of the mirror, "Oh Lily, I'm so excited!"

And after another glance at the dress she reluctantly went to change. I could tell that she never wanted to take that dress off.

"Well, now let's find something for you," Beth suggested while Alice was changing, "Any ideas?"

I thought for a second, "Green always looks good on me."

Beth laughed, "Lily green doesn't just look good on you; it's to die for."

I smiled at the compliment and Beth started looking through dresses.

"Any luck?" Madame Elizabeth asked, coming to check on us.

"Oh yes, Beth found Alice the perfect dress," I replied, smiling at the woman.

"Now we're looking for Lily. She's got to look stunning because she's James Potter's date to the Potter's New Year's Eve ball," Beth added.

Madame Elizabeth looked at me thoughtfully for a second, "You know, I think I may just have the perfect thing that just came in. Wait here a second and I'll go check."

I looked at Beth as Madame Elizabeth bustled away and she just shrugged. We waited for a minute before Madame Elizabeth came back holding a garment bag.

"Yes, I think this will be just perfect," She announced, handing it to me, "Go and try it on."

I took it with a word of thanks and headed into the dressing room as Alice came out. She was holding onto her dress like it might slip away. She smiled reassuringly and I smiled back before heading into the large dressing room.

I hung the garment bag on a knob and gasped as I unzipped the bag. Inside was an emerald green halter top dress. The neckline looked a tad low for my tastes normally, but I knew I had to try it on. I changed into the dress and looked into the mirror only to gasp again.

Like I said, the neckline was a tad lower than I was normally comfortable with, but there was no question that it was flattering. The skirt would just skim the floor when I put on heels and it seemed to float around me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, knowing that Alice would throw herself on me when she saw. Sure enough she squealed my name and hugged me.

"Lily you have to get that dress!" Alice exclaimed, "It's perfect. James won't be able to even think of anyone else."

"I doubt Lily has that problem anyway," Beth teased and I blushed slightly, knowing it to be true.

"That's the dress for you dear," Madame Elizabeth nodded approvingly, "Go and change and we'll get your shoes and things."

I did as told and when I came out of the changing room I found Alice trying on a pair of elbow length silvery white gloves. A shoe box sat on the counter with her dress and she looked pleased as she nodded approvingly at the gloves.

"Lily, I think you should try black gloves and shoes," Beth announced, handing me my own pair of shoes and elbow length gloves.

I pulled the shoes out of the box to smile when I saw them. They were black heeled sandals with thin crisscross straps over the toes and another thin strap that went around the back of the heel. I slipped them on hoping they wouldn't hurt my feet too badly and stood up, remembering that shoes in the wizarding world were charmed so that they wouldn't bother you at all. Then I slipped on the gloves, which fit perfectly.

"They're wonderful, thank you," I said as I took off both the gloves and shoes and put them back into their packages.

"Marvelous," Madame Elizabeth announced, "And I'll give you both a discount since you're friends of my Beth."

After Alice and I had paid for our dresses, shoes and gloves we said goodbye to Beth and Madame Elizabeth and headed back for Honeydukes.

"Oof," I cried as someone ran into me.

"Sorry," the person replied, helping me up off the snowy ground, "Lily?"

"James?" I gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to get some butterbeer with Sirius, but I think he's disappeared into Zonko's." James replied, "What are you and Alice doing here?"

"Picking up my dress for your party," I replied, picking up the bags and thinking how relieved I was that Alice was carrying the dresses.

"Can I see?" James asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"No, but I'll tell you all about it," I teased, slipping my arm through his and kissing him on the cheek. "You see its neon pink and it has silver streaks down the skirt. And it has the most wonderful poofy sleeves that go down to my elbows…"

"You're mean." James pouted, "I know you're kidding."

"What tipped you off?" I asked, "Was it Alice's laughter or the fact that would be one ugly dress?"

"Both," James replied, "And the fact that I know you better than you think."

I smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek, but he turned at the last second and caught my lips on his. He was grinning when we broke apart after a second.

"I'll never get used to that," He let go of my arm. "I'll see you later. I've got to go hunt Sirius down and drag him from the latest pranking gizmo."

"Okay." I gave him another quick kiss, "I'll see you later. Love you."

James waved and called back, "I love you too Lils!"

Alice smirked, "You two are so cute together."

I wrinkled my nose, "Not as cute as you and Frank will be. He's going to die and go to Heaven when he sees you in that dress."

"Oh, and James won't when he sees you?" Alice countered.

"No, he's long gone," I joked with an arrogant toss of my head as we entered Honeydukes.

* * *

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It was New Year's Eve and Alice and I were upstairs at the Potter's getting ready for the ball. I had been here since Boxing Day and Alice had arrived last night. We had been getting ready all afternoon.

I glanced in the mirror and took another steadying breath as I gazed at my reflection. My dress and accessories looked stunning and I was wearing black satin choker around my neck. I smoothed a tiny wrinkle in my glove nervously and glanced at my curly auburn hair which was up in a loose knot with little curly wisps framing my face. I had natural looking makeup on my face and next to no blush, eye shadow or lip color. My eyes were lined in brown eye liner and dark brown mascara.

I turned to survey Alice who looked stunning in her sapphire dress and silvery white accessories. Her shoes were much like mine only they were a shimmering silver color that matched her gloves. She wore a simple silver choker and matching dangling earrings. Her pale blue eye shadow added just a touch of color and accent to her perfectly lined eyes and lashes and her pale pink lip color brought out her white smile.

"Ready?" She asked excitedly as she stood up and glanced in the mirror, surveying her twist and tugging at the wisps of blonde hair framing her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, giving her a nervous smile.

"You'll be perfectly alright as soon as James sees you," Alice assured me, giving me a quick hug, "Oh, I'm so excited. Let's go!"

I laughed lightly at her eagerness as she started down the hall, tugging lightly at my arm in order to prod me into walking faster. She abandoned me at the top of the stairs when I froze and she went down to greet Frank.

My green eyes swept the room, looking for James. I spotted him with his back towards me, talking to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Frank had met Alice halfway between them and the stairs. Sirius' jaw dropped and he pointed to the stairs.

James turned around and his jaw dropped too. He froze there until Remus gave him a slight push. Then he regained his mind and started to walk towards the bottom of the stairs. I beamed at his reaction and started down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time I reached the bottom step. He had a huge grin covering his face.

"Lily, you look, wow," James gasped finally as he offered me his arm.

"Wow, I must look good," I teased, "You can't even formulate a complete sentence."

James made a face at me as I took his arm and stepped down off the final step, "Don't make fun of me."

"Oh you big baby," I kissed him on the cheek, "I'd never make fun of you. I might tease occasionally, but I'd never make fun of you."

"Yes you would," James pouted as we reached Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Where are Alice and Frank?" I asked Sirius.

"I think they're off dancing. Frank was worse than James when Alice came down the stairs," Sirius replied.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"It's the truth mate," Sirius shook his head like James was a lost cause. "Now, I think I'm going to find a lovely lady to dance with."

"Have you seen Em yet?" Remus asked, looking around for his fellow Gryffindor and date, Emmeline Vance.

"Not yet, I think she'll be here in a minute," I replied, "Who's your date Pete?"

"Haven't got one," Peter informed me sulkily, "Sirius says that's the best way to go though because then I don't have to worry about dancing with only one girl."

"Well then, go ask someone," I suggested, giving the boy a light shove to get him started.

"Funny, Sirius didn't take his own advice," I commented to James and Remus, "He asked Marlene right away."

"Yeah, well that's Sirius," James shrugged, "Come on let's dance."

"And leave me all alone?" Remus protested.

"You're not alone. Or you won't be for long anyways," I pointed to Emmeline approaching from behind Remus, "There's Em."

Remus said goodbye and walked over to meet Emmeline. James tugged on my arm.

"Come on Lily," James whined.

"James," I laughed, "You'll never grow up, will you?"

"Nope," James informed me, while shaking his head. "It'll never happen."

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as James and I walked into the ballroom, "Let me get a good look at you!"

James rolled his eyes and let go of my arm so his mother could fawn over me. She took a hold of both my hands and stepped back. Then she smiled and hugged me and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"You look marvelous dear," Mrs. Potter whispered, "My son is lucky to have you."

I blushed as she let go and I took hold of James again.

"Quite a catch Jamie-boy," Mr. Potter announced, clapping his son on the shoulder.

James beamed at me and mock whispered to his father, "I think so too, but don't tell her."

"James!" I knew I had to be beet red by now and I buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry Lils," He teased, "No more embarrassing you."

I whacked his shoulder, "I thought we were going to dance."

James grinned, "Absolutely. I'll see you later Mum, Dad."

And he took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. James took one of my hands in his and slipped the other around my waist. I rested my free hand on his shoulder lightly. He grinned at me and I wrinkled my nose in response. I had spent the first week after he told me they were having a ball freaking out because I didn't know how to dance before he told me to calm down and he'd teach me. Then I was mad because he had let me worry for so long without saying anything and he apologized complete with puppy dog eyes. I can't stay mad at James for long when he uses his puppy dog eyes.

"There's the Minister of Magic," James pointed out a man sipping a cupful of punch.

"Don't point James; it's rude." I informed him.

"Would you rather I nod wildly in their direction?" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"As funny as that would be, I don't think that would work either," I replied.

"Oh, that's Sirius' cousin Andromeda. She eloped with a Muggleborn and was disowned."

"Ah, so that's the one." I looked at the elegant woman who was dancing with a handsome young man. She was laughing at something he was saying.

"Oh, and there's Alice's parents."

I smiled at my best friend's parents and they waved back.

"Who invited them?" James asked suddenly stopping.

"Invited who?" I asked, trying to turn around but James wouldn't let me.

"Sirius' folks are here. Let's go outside," James took my hand and dragged me out of the room and onto a large balcony and then down into the gardens.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. "I can't just run away from everyone who doesn't like me. I'd be running most of the time."

"No you wouldn't. And besides Sirius' parents aren't everyone; you know that," James looked irritated and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"I'm sorry James," I said sitting beside him and laying my head against his shoulder, "I know you just wanted to keep me safe."

He put his arm around me and lay his head on top of mine, "I know you don't want to run, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be a scene in there in a minute and the Blacks will get probably be asked to leave."

"They spotted Andromeda." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, and they'd have spotted Sirius before long."

"I don't understand them. I don't understand how they can disown their oldest son and despise people just because of their parents. It's not fair and it's not right."

"No, it's not." James agreed, rubbing my arm with his hand, "And I don't understand either. I know when it's coming and I deal with it, but I don't understand it."

"When we have kids we'll just have to teach them to meet a person before they judge them."

"Ye- did you just say **_when_** we have kids?" James looked at me with wide eyes and a small grin.

I nodded, blushing slightly, and he whooped and jumped up, spinning me around in a circle.

"James! Put me down!" I laughed and he complied, setting me on the edge of the fountain.

"She said when!" James sang happily. Then he placed his hands on my waist and picked me up again, this time setting me on the ground and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Of course I said 'when' you great prat."

James kissed me again, leaving me out of breath and holding on to him for support. He loosened his hold on me and I took his hand with one of mine and my skirt in the other and climbed onto the edge of the fountain. He held onto my hand and we walked around the fountain slowly.

"So, when I propose?"

"Silver ring, unless there's some family heirloom, ask my parents for permission, they'll say yes. Oh yes, and ask me at nighttime under the moonlit sky, not a full moon of course."

"Remus will appreciate that."

"I always preferred crescent moons anyway," I looked up at tonight's waning crescent moon and stars, "A night like tonight. It's beautiful."

James smiled at me when I glanced down at him from the fountain edge and I started walking again.

"What about the wedding?"

"Well, Sirius will be best man. Petunia or Alice will be maid of honor and the other can be a bridesmaid. Peter and Remus can be groomsmen. And I'll have a white dress and a bouquet of white lilies. And the color will be burgundy. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Other than you, no," James replied, causing me to blush and smile.

"Okay then, we'll have a large reception with all our friends and family. And we'll be beaming the entire time, or you will at least, I may cry."

"I'm not that bad!" James objected.

"I'll cry because I'm happy, but mostly I'll just beam."

"Oh, well that's okay then. What about kids?"

"We'll start with one and then-." I stopped walking again and looked at him. "Don't you want any say in this?"

"I had my say when I chose you," James replied. "Other than that I don't care, as long as we have kids. A boy would be nice."

I blushed again, "A boy would be nice."

"But so would a girl."

"We'll just have to have more than one baby," I whispered.

"Hello," A condescending voice called from somewhere behind James as I was leaning in to kiss him.

I stopped and looked around. Spotting the girl, I said in what I hoped was a sociable voice, "Oh, hi Anastasia."

James let out a sigh and turned around, ready to play the gracious host. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It was interesting for a while. Sirius Black's parents just got escorted out and his cousin and her husband had to go to St. Mungos. But it'd be much better if you were with me James."

"Are they alright?" I asked, ignoring the girl's comment about James being with her.

"Oh, they're just being ridiculous. Apparently she's pregnant, gag, and wanted to make sure that the baby was alright. Although personally I think they would be better off if the baby has been hurt."

"James, do you think the baby could be hurt?" I asked.

"No Lils, I think the baby will be just fine. There's no way Andromeda could have been hit with anything too terrible when the room is full of the top Aurors," James assured me with a squeeze of my hand.

"Anyways, now I'm bored, so drop this slut and let's go Jamie," Anastasia announced like she was the queen commanding her subjects.

At the word 'slut' James started to shake with anger and by the pet-name at the end he was ready to burst. Hoping to keep him from drastic measures, I let go of his hand and hope my added height would intimidate the girl.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, got anything against the truth?"

"No." James said coldly as he stepped between me and Anastasia.

I looked at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence so that it would make sense. Anastasia, however, laughed.

"See Evans, even your precious boyfriend agrees with me. He thinks you're a slut."

"I was saying no to you. I'm not leaving Lily and I'm certainly not going with you," James informed her angrily, yet calmly.

Anastasia now stared at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence that never came, "Did you just say 'no' to me?"

"Yes," James replied, "I told you 'no'. Now, if you don't mind, I'm sure there's some guy up at the ball who wouldn't mind dancing with you too much."

Anastasia let out what could only be considered either a cry of rage or a cry of war and shoved James as hard as she could before storming off. And she could shove surprisingly hard because James was knocked back into me and I was knocked into the fountain. Let's just say I learned my lesson about the edges of fountains; don't get in a fight while standing on them.

The water was freezing and James pulled me out gasping for air. He lifted me clear out of the fountain and sat me on the edge while I was shivering. You have to remember that it was New Year's Eve and the spell I put on to keep me warm, yeah apparently it's not waterproof. Go figure.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his.

I coughed up some water and tried to nod.

"What am I saying?" James whacked himself in the head, "It's got to be below freezing out here. There's snow on the ground. Of course you're not okay."

"Do you have your wand?" I asked, although I was surprised he could understand me since I was shivering so hard.

"Yes."

"Well can you dry me off?" I asked, "There's not exactly a place to stick a wand in this dress."

James looked at me, suddenly grinning wolfishly. I realized that, while fairly form fitting in the first place, my dress was now clinging to my every curve mercilessly. I was instantly glad that James was the only one around but I also smacked him in the head.

"Dry me off or give me your damn wand!" I managed to sound menacing even with my spandex like skirt and chattering teeth and James hurried to dry me off.

"Better?" He asked, casting a warming charm on me and I instantly began to warm up.

"You know, I should be mad at you for that wolfish grin," I commented, leaning forward so my forehead rested against his.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I know that if you were Sirius I would have had to attack you to get the wand and dry off," I replied, slipping my arms around his neck.

He stood up, pulling me with him and laughing, "You have a point there. And I'm sorry, but, wow."

"You're back to not formulating complete sentences," I commented.

"And you're back to making fun of me," James countered.

"Am not, I'm just pointing out the truth."

"So was I."

"James!"

"Lily!" He copied my squeal of protest and tried to mimic the head bury in the shoulder thing. It didn't work out too well for him since I shrugged my shoulder and hit him in the forehead.

"Ouch, you did that on purpose," James complained, rubbing the spot on his forehead.

"And you were making fun of me," I replied.

"Me? Make fun of you? Never! Tease, maybe, but never make fun."

"James, you're a great, bigheaded prat, you know that?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm a very happy bigheaded prat," James answered.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"There you lot are!" Sirius exclaimed from somewhere behind James, "Where have you been?"

"Out here, avoiding your parents," James replied.

"And being called sluts and being pushed into fountains," I added.

"Oh, and she said '**_when_**'."

"When you get married or when you have kids?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side and looking interested.

"Kids," James replied happily and Sirius grinned.

"Ah, Lily-Billy!" Sirius threw his arms around me in a huge hug. "That means she was serious mate!"

James just grinned in response and Sirius gave me another hug.

"We're going to be in-laws!" Sirius bellowed, "And I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Not legally," I pointed out, figuring that they would never explain the exchange about being serious.

"Fine, so we'll be out-of-laws!" Sirius shrugged, "I still get to be an uncle."

I sighed, "Okay Sirius, you can be an uncle."

"Good, now let's go back inside. You just missed Anastasia Whitman tripping and landing in the punch bowl."

I snorted with laughter and held onto James for support.

"Oh, and you still need to explain that cryptic information about being called sluts and pushed into fountains. Is that code for something?" Sirius asked and I laughed harder.

"I think she means that she'll explain later," James translated as Sirius just stared at me.

"Oh I figured that, it's just that she's got a piece of kelp in her hair. You see it? Right there?"

James pulled the offending object out of my hair, "Oops, didn't see it. Thanks Padfoot. She'd have been mad at me if you hadn't spotted it."

"No problem Prongs, now let's go back inside. Lily-Billy seems to have regained some composure."

"Why is my nickname more than twice as long as my name?" I asked suddenly.

"Lily, just let it go," James informed me, kissing me one last time under the moonlit sky before leading me back inside to the ball and, later, a New Year's kiss.

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys, if you want me to explain the whole** **'exchange about being serious' then here it is:**

**Sirius' has this theory that if girls are talking about _'when we get married'_ then they're just trying to get you to think they're serious about a long-term relationship, but if they say _'when we have kids'_ they're serious about a long-term relationship because they wouldn't joke about having kids. So that's what that was all about.**

**Anyways, I'm planning on doing more oneshots. I think I'm starting to like writing them. Check out my other one, _All the Time in the World_, if you liked this one. If you just like Lily and James, then you could try _Lily's List_. But whatever.**

**Oh, this is a sad, sweet song. It's Rascal Flatt's _Skin_. Sorry I'm so random but it's playing on the radio. Anyways, please review and keep looking for more oneshots from me!**

**Love From,  
MotherCrumpet**


End file.
